1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to portable communication devices, and particularly to a portable communication device with a ring module.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable telephones often remain in a pocket or a bag when not in use. If a call is incoming, the telephone must be taken out to allow the user to accept or reject the incoming call. However, in some situations, it may be inappropriate to do so.